Zevie
Zevie (Z'/ander + St/'evie) is the romantic/friendship pairing of Zander Robbins and Stevie Baskara. It is shown that Stevie and Zander were friends prior to the show's premiere since they were both members of the band, Gravity 4. It's mainly rivals Zacey, Zolly, Gander, Kevie, and Stelson. It is the most supported ship on How to Rock. Other Names *'Zandie' (Zand/er + Stev/'ie') Zevie Moments 'Season 1 Moments' How to Rock Braces and Glasses *Zander tries to get Stevie to let Kacey join the band. *Zander and Stevie whisper to each other. *Zander touches Stevie's arm gently when he whispers something to her. *Zander is the one to tell Stevie about Kacey. *When they were all hugging at the end of the performance "Only You Can Be You" he's smiling and turns first to Stevie and frowns when he sees she hugging Nelson How to Rock a Messy Bet *Stevie explains to Zander that Kacey wasn't listening. *Stevie tries to stop Zander from eating the burrito. *Zander's and Stevie's hands were on top of each other when they made the bet. *Stevie put her hand on top of Zander's pretty quickly. *Stevie catches Zander trying to look at himself in the cymbal. *They were alone in the hangout room before Kacey came in. *Stevie was watching Zander wipe his face. *Zander jumps toward Stevie when they hear the "cat". *Stevie grabs and hugs Zander when they hear the "cat". *Stevie asks Zander how they're gonna get away from the "cat". *Stevie keeps her hand on Zander's shoulder while they're standing on the couch. *Stevie and Zader ar standing very close next to each other on the coach. *Zander tells Stevie to go and puts his hand on her back. *Stevie and Zander don't try to eliminate each other from the bet at all. How to Rock a Guest List *Zander moves toward Stevie when Justin passes out invitations. *Zander moves to stand behind Stevie when Kacey is lecturing them. *Zander looks a bit sad when Stevie says she's not going to the party. *Stevie and Zander both leave the training for the party. *Zander looks and smiles at Stevie when they walk into the party. *Zander looks worried/jealous when he hears Stevie and Justin. *Zander is the first to leave after Stevie. *Zander could have wanted to leave just because Stevie was . *Stevie and Zander stand near each other when they defend Kacey. *Stevie and Zander hug each other directly when they group hug and Stevie put her head on his shoulder. How to Rock a Statue *Zander was playing with Stevie's hamsters. *Stevie seemed jealous when Kacey and Zander were planning. Fan Representation *'Official Color: Blue', as they are both frequently seen wearing blue. *'Official Episode: How to Rock a Love Song', as Zander wrote Stevie a love song in this episode. *'Official Mascot: Guitar', as they both play a different type of guitar in Gravity 5 *'Official Animal: Hamster', as Zander plays with Stevie's pet hamsters. Trivia *They both play stringed instruments (Stevie = Bass & Zander = Lead Guitar) and provide backup vocals in Gravity 5. *It is rumored that Stevie has a crush on Zander, but that has yet to be be confirmed. *On a few occasions, Stevie seems jealous when Zander spends time with Kacey. *Stevie is often seen glancing and smiling at Zander. Gallery To view the '''Zevie' gallery, click here.'' Category:Unconfirmed Rumors Category:Zander Robbins Category:Stevie Baskara Category:One-sided Crushes Category:Love Triangles Category:Jealousy Category:Gravity 5 Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Pairings with Zander Robbins Category:Pairings with Stevie Baskara Category:Stevie Baskara Category:Relationships Category:Zander Robbins Category:Relationships Category:Popular Ship Category:pairings with different genders Category:duo pairings Category:Baskara Family Category:Robbins Family Category:Students